


black lipstick next?

by Woahsos



Series: ronan's adventures in gender expression (and adam's love and support) [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Fluff, M/M, Mentiones Of Sex, adam has a lot of feelings, adam is well aware of the hand kink, blue and ronan are good friends, blue helps ronan paint his nails!, gansey's only mentioned tho, mentions of ronan's hand kink, they listen to mamma mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: adam comes home to see that ronan is painting his nails black. he has a lot of feelings. all good ones, though.





	black lipstick next?

Adam certainly didn't expect to come home to this.  _Home._ The Barns was his and Ronan's home. Ronan had told him that it was Adam's home, if he wanted. Adam could leave his stuff there, could stay there when he came back from college.  They shared a room, and a bed.They occupied the same space. Adam loved it. He loved lying next to Ronan on the weekends, when neither of them had anywhere to be and the sun was shining through the flimsy curtains, illuminating all of Ronan's harsh edges. He loved dancing around the kitchen with Ronan while they attempted to make some sort of edible dinner. Ronan knew how to cook pretty well, thanks to his mother and his strange hidden talents. Adam on the other hand.  _Yikes._

Adam was used to coming home to lots of different sights, but not this one. He was not used to the sounds of the  _Mamma Mia!_ soundtrack floating through their kitchen while Blue and Ronan sit across from each other at the table, a bottle of black nail polish sitting between them. Ronan's left hand was extended towards Blue while his right hand rested on the table, fingers spread wide. Adam walked over to see that there was already a slight sheen of black painted across Ronan's nails.

"Parrish." Ronan greeted when Adam came to stand next to him. Blue looked up for a second and smiled at him, clearly focusing on the task at hand. After all these months of dating and Ronan still greeted him by his last name. Adam couldn't complain though. It was Ronan, that's how Ronan communicated to people he loved. Plus the idea of Ronan calling him something like _babe_ made Adam want to laugh.

"Hello love, what's going on here?" That didn't mean Adam couldn't use cheesy nicknames though, only if to annoy Ronan or make him blush. This time a slight flush spread across Ronan's cheeks.

"I asked Sargent if she could paint my nails." Ronan shrugged a little, the pink of his cheeks turning to a slightly darker red.

"I can see that. But, why?"

"Do you not like it?" Ronan asked, and he sounded slightly embarrassed and scared. Adam never liked when Ronan was scared, especially when he was involved. Blue had stopped painting now, looking between them nervously.

"I love it," Adam smiled down at Ronan to reassure him, "I'm just curious." It was true. The sight was slightly jarring at first, sure, but Adam honestly didn't think he could hate anything about Ronan. And the black looked nice on Ronan's pale, slender fingers. It was so _Ronan_.  The sight of something so typically "feminine" on Ronan's masculine, rough hands stirred something in Adam that he didn't quite understand. His heart started racing a little bit, and his stomach filled with warmth. He could hardly think straight. Although, none of his thoughts around Ronan were particularly straight anyways. 

"I mean, she just came to hang out, and she was painting her nails, and I wanted to see what it would look like on me. You're really okay with it?" Ronan asked. Adam noticed now that Blue's fingernails were painted the same black color, although her ring finger was painted a pastel blue color. 

"I'm perfectly okay with it." He said, bending down to give Ronan a kiss on the forehead. "Let me go change and I'll be right back down."

He raced upstairs to their room to change. He really didn't want to miss seeing Ronan getting his nails painted, and he didn't want to miss the chance to hang out with Blue. When he went back down, he sat in the chair next to Ronan, watching Blue work. They chatted and joked, laughing about whatever stupid thing Gansey had done the previous day. Blue filled them on the ladies at Fox Way, which Adam learned was where Opal was spending the day. They talked about Adam starting his second year of college, and Blue starting to apply now.

At some point, Blue had finished painting Ronan's nails, and now they were waiting for them to dry. Another hour for them to sit around and talk. Or for Blue to dance around their kitchen singing along to Dancing Queen. Adam had mostly stopped paying attention to what Blue and Ronan were talking about, opting to just stare at Ronan's hands. How his porcelain hands were now framed by black leather bands and black nail polish. Something about the nail polish made Ronan look more dangerous and dainty all at once. Adam had no idea how he did it. The black made it look like Ronan was ready to fight at any time, not afraid to get some purple bruises to go with the polish. Dangerous. But Adam could also imagine the tentative, shy Ronan that came out sometimes in their bed. When Adam was on top of him, and Ronan felt like he had to ask to touch him. Adam could only imagine what those hands would look like, decorated with black running down his chest or grasping for the sheets.

He really needed to stop. They still had a guest over.

Ronan was admiring the nails as well, Adam realized when he started to focus on his surroundings again. He was looking at them with a small smile on his face. It didn't look cunning or mischievous, like most of his other smiles. It was just a soft, genuinely happy smile. Adam was so in love. With this Ronan and every other Ronan. His Ronan.

Adam didn't even realize that an hour had gone by until Blue started checking to see if Ronan's nails were dry. When she was satisfied with the result, she grabbed the bottle and her bad and headed for the door. They both got up to hug her goodbye, and Adam promised he would come over to visit her and Gansey before he left. She closed the door behind her and Ronan pulled Adam in for a short kiss.

"How was work?" He asked, going back into the kitchen to start finding things to cook.

"You know, work." Adam replied, leaning against the counter next to Ronan. He made a small humming noise of acknowledgement, and Adam watched his hands work. He was just cooking, Adam had seen him do this countless times before. But there was something about the nail polish that made it look more...Adam didn't even know. It was captivating to watch Ronan's hands move now, like they demanded attention. All of his movements seemed more extravagant and important now. Adam wanted to stare at Ronan's forever. He wanted to hold them and kiss them and see them intertwined with his own. God, now he understood how Ronan felt all of the time.

"You're staring." Ronan mumbled. He wasn't looking at Adam, trying to act unaffected by Adam's staring. But Adam knew better.

"Is this what you feel like?" Adam asked, without even meaning to. He wasn't even planning on saying anything, he just wanted to keep looking at Ronan's hands.

Ronan did look at him now, obviously shocked and confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"When you look at my hands. Is it this attractive? Like, you just want to hold them or stare at them for as long as possible?" Adam explained, still not taking his eyes of Ronan's fingers where they were wrapped around a wooden spoon.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Ronan answered, looking down at his hands now, "Are you really that affected by this?" He asked.

Adam nodded. Ronan set down the utensils he was holding, moving his hands to cup Adam's cheeks. Adam moved his own hands to place them over Ronan's. Ronan was looking all over Adam's face, but Adam was fixated on Ronan's lips. It was still surreal to Adam that he got to kiss those lips whenever he wanted. So that's exactly what he did now, never wanting to waste a moment where he could be close to Ronan. It was gentle, not demanding or heated. Just a simple kiss that translated the emotions Adam was feeling right now, standing there with Ronan. Happiness, love, peace, calmness. Ronan quieted his mind and his heart.

They broke apart after a few minutes, gazing quietly at each other. Until Ronan had to ruin it with a smart comment.

"I'll have to keep doing this if it affects you much." He said with a smirk. Adam rolled his eyes to hide how much he liked that idea. Now he was just imagining different colors on Ronan's nails, like gray or dark blue, maybe even that pastel blue that Blue had on. Then, Adam had a thought.

"Maybe you should try black lipstick next. That'd be hot." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Don't give me ideas Parrish."

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just came to me and i wanted to write it so, here it is! i like the idea of ronan with black nail polish idk. let me know what you think  
> leave kudos if you liked it. comment any feedback or ideas for other things or whatever! they really make my day and motivate me to keep writing.  
> also follow me on tumblr if you want @pey-peyy


End file.
